Natal no Santuário
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Juntos, Afrodite de Peixes e Máscara da Morte de Câncer vêm as fotografias do Natal ocorrido no Santuário. Fic presente para minha amiga, Pipe!


NATAL NO SANTUÁRIO

_Por Andréa Meiouh_

'Para se fazer qualquer tipo de trabalho artístico, é preciso talento e concentração. Para pintura, é necessária atenção redobrada. Cada nuance de cor é estudada com detalhe e aplicada de modo a dar à imagem o resultado desejado. O pintor deve ter olhos atentos às cores do mundo a sua volt...'

"CARLO!", um grito ecoou pela casa de Peixes, assustando Máscara da Morte e interrompendo sua leitura. "Carlo, amore! As fotos chegaram!".

Esfuziante, Afrodite de Peixes entrava pela casa que dividia com seu 'marido'. Desde o casamento*, os cavaleiros de Câncer e Peixes viviam bem, com um relacionamento de causar inveja. Encontrou MM na varanda, sentado numa espreguiçadeira, o livro aberto sobre as pernas.

"As fotos do Natal ficaram prontas...", parou de falar ao ver a expressão do outro. "Atrapalhei você?".

MM levantou uma sobrancelha. "Adivinha?".

Sorridente, Dido sentou-se ao lado dele e deu-lhe um estalinho nos lábios. "Não fique assim", piscou o olho. "Essas fotos valem a pena!".

Por mais durão que fosse, Carlo não era capaz de resistir àquela criatura diante dele. Pôs o livro de lado e pegou os álbuns que Afrodite tinha nas mãos. "Esse natal foi mesmo memorável... A cara dos manes quando abriram seus presentes não tem preço...".

"E está tudo registrado!", gargalhou Peixes.

Alguns  meses antes, Afrodite dera de presente a Carlo uma máquina fotográfica profissional. Mas o danadinho aprendera a usar a dita e fotografava tudo que podia e não podia. Eram ao todo quatro álbuns. Os primeiros eram da semana que os dois passaram na casa dos Thomson. Câncer se viu entre as dezenas de sobrinhos do marido e paparicado pela sogra e pelas cunhadas. Tinham fotos das pescarias e das noitadas. Eles tinham ficado na Suécia até a manhã de Natal, voltando para a Grécia no mesmo dia para participar da troca de presentes no Santuário.

_A grande sala do Mestre do Santuário fora decorada com vários enfeites natalinos e no centro, um grande pinheiro ornado pelas servas para o Natal dos cavaleiros. Embora muitos fossem passar a data com suas famílias e amigos, tinham combinado de se encontrar ali no dia 25 para a troca de presentes. Depois de uma ceia maravilhosa, se reuniram em torno da árvore. Afrodite comprara presentes para todos, inclusive os cavaleiros de bronze e fotografara a reação de todos quando abriam seus pacotes._

_"Olha a cara do Mu!", exclamou Carlo quando finalmente chegou nas fotos interessantes. Peixes sempre dava presentes diferentes, mas aquele ano, ele caprichara. Para Mu de Áries, dera um kit heavy metal, com direito a calças de couro, botas, pulseiras com tachas e uma guitarra. Dizer que Mu ficou atônito era pouco._

_Passando para a foto seguinte, avistaram Aldebaran, com óculos Rayban (presente de Miro), um charuto cubano na boca (presente de MM) e segurando o presente de Afrodite: livro de culinária japonesa. "Para diversificar meu cardápio", dizia ele, quando a foto foi batida._

_Chegou a vez de Saga, que ergueu uma sobrancelha quando tirou o caríssimo robe de seda do pacote. "Isso parece mais presente da Liebe...", desconfiou, mas vestiu-o para bater a foto._

_Já Aioria quase bateu em Peixes quando leu o título do livro que ganhara: 'Autocontrole, como conseguir?'. Por sorte, Marin e Aioros o controlaram. Mas a lente indiscreta de MM resgitrou toda cena._

_Com a tranqüilidade de sempre, Shaka abriu seu presente. E assim como Mu, ficou surpreso com seu kit, mas ao invés de uma guitarra, era um contrabaixo. Parecia completamente perdido quando Carlo o fotografou. "O que faço com isso?", perguntou à Afrodite. "Aprenda a tocar e forme uma banda", foi a resposta do amigo._

_Dohko__ ganhou uma prancha de surfe e um pote de parafina, o que arrancou gargalhadas gerais de todos. Antes de a festa terminar, ele conseguira com Shiryu e Shunrei o endereço do hotel onde eles passaram a lua de mel**. "Vou curtir muito!", sorriu fazendo o 'v' de vitória com uma mão e abraçando a prancha com a outra, posando para a câmera._

_Miro foi presenteado com um kit kama-sutra, como ele próprio batizou. Lençóis de seda, velas aromáticas e o livro... A casa de Escorpião ficaria bem agitada nos próximos dias. Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, posou para a lente de Carlo._

_Para Aioros, o pacote era pequeno. Respirando aliviado, o cavaleiro de Sagitário o abriu devagar. Surpreendeu-se em encontrar um envelope. E dentro deste, duas passagens para um cruzeiro caríssimo. "Convide uma gata e aproveite bastante", recomendou Afrodite. O olhar de soslaio que Aioros lançou para uma Seika enrubescida foi flagrado na hora por MM._

_Shura__ adorou o violão novo e o CD do Maná. Depois de estraçalhar o papel de presente, ficou dedilhando 'Vivir sin aire' sem parar. Depois da enésima vez, Dohko quase quebra o violão da cabeça dele. Cena prontamente registrada pela câmera da verdade._

_Uma garrafa de vodka e um novo balde de gelo foram os presentes de Camus. O francês agradeceu, com sua polidez de sempre. "Melhor que a máquina de sorvete do ano passado!", sorriu para a foto, enquanto erguia um copo, com uma dose da bebida._

_Depois de Aquário, foi a vez de Saori e dos cavaleiros de bronze. Para a deusa, Afrodite deu um conjunto de roupas íntimas preta da Victoria Secret, fazendo-a corar até o último fio de cabelo. Shun ficou olhando, sem entender, para o bermudão e a camiseta grunge que ganhara. "Mudança de visual, tolinho", explicou Peixes._

_Outro que ficou perdido foi Seiya, olhando para o livro que recebera como se fosse um alienígena. Apesar do título, 'Neurolinguística para iniciantes', o rapaz ficou boiando. Shina prometeu dar uma ajudinha ao namorado. Abraçando-o, mandou um beijo para câmera. Shunrei também gostou dos presentes de Shiryu. Camisas de seda legítimas. "Não é pra rasgar, exibido!", recomendou Afrodite._

_Hyoga__ quase tem um infarto quando viu a fita de vídeo dentro do pacote com seu nome. Engasgou, tossiu, ficou vermelho, enquanto todos riam pra valer, combinando as aulas. 'Dança Moderna em poucas lições' foi um sucesso entre a turma. Já Ikki teve que sair da sala para pegar seu presente. Uma bateria reluzente o esperava do lado de fora. Para completar, mais um kit heavy-metal. "É algum tipo de fetiche desse louco?", perguntou tirando a calça de couro da caixa. E mais um clique. Desta vez o próprio Afrodite fotografou._

"Ficaram ótimas!", ria Carlo, sem parar. Aquele, sem dúvida fora o melhor natal que já passara.

"Mas não acabou, veja", Dido virou a página e surgiu a imagem de MM na fotografia seguinte.

Depois de tudo entregue, sobraram dois pacotes, o do próprio Afrodite e o do Carlo. Mais espontâneo, Dido entregou o do 'marido' primeiro. Um curso de artesanato. Parecia mentira que um homem com Câncer seria capaz de fazer algo tão delicado. Após muita insistência, prometeu fazer vasos novos para as flores do amado.

Já Afrodite pareceu meio decepcionado com o tamanho de seu presente. Era uma caixinha, cabia na palma da mão. Abriu com delicadeza e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas quando viu o que havia dentro do envelope. Passagens para um novo cruzeiro, com os nome Afrodite e Carlo escrito nos bilhetes. Se saísse som da foto, com certeza o gritinho que Peixes deu ficaria armazenado.

"Quem nos fotografou?", perguntou MM, olhando a si mesmo ser apertado e quase sufocado por Afrodite.

"Não sei, mas vou agradecer eternamente... Foi o melhor Natal da minha vida!".

Carlo apenas concordou com a cabeça. Colocou o livro e os álbuns na mesinha e voltou a se recostar na espreguiçadeira, desta vez com Dido nos braços. Aquele sim tinha sido seu melhor presente.

*** ~ * ~ FIM ~ * ~ ***

**N/A**: Este é meu presente, atrasado, para uma grande amiga e ídola, Pipe. Tomei a liberdade de usar a lista de presentes que ela fez para o Saint Seiya Love Forever, pura falta de criatividade, eu sei... mas aqueles presentes estavam a cara do Afrodite! ^_^ Fiz também algumas referências à fics dela: _Afrodite vai casar* e __Endless_ Love**_. Liebe também foi referida aqui e é uma personagem dela, filha de Afrodite, irmã de Eros, a deusa do sexo (fic _O Resgate de Liebe_). São leituras mais que recomendadas. São ótimas, vale a pena._

Um grande abraço a todos e próspero ano novo!

Até mais,

_Andréa Meiouh_


End file.
